


Daleka droga

by LeiredeMont



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: Małe AU, Segundus jako nauczyciel i dziwne zjawiska.





	Daleka droga

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Tiny Latawiec :)

Dworek, otoczony rozległym ogrodem, prezentował się raczej zwyczajnie. Dumnie nosił ślady wielu lat trwania i wielu pokoleń, które go niegdyś zamieszkiwały, nie różniąc się tym zbytnio od innych ziemiańskich posiadłości, rozrzuconych po całym hrabstwie. I tak jak w wielu innych podobnych miejscach, służący podali właśnie obiad. Okno jadalni było szeroko otwarte i zbliżając się można było poczuć woń obiadu oraz usłyszeć ożywione rozmowy prowadzone w akompaniamencie dźwięku sztućców.  
\- Już pojutrze o tej porze będziemy przygotowywać się do balu u Watsonów – przypomniała pani Longman, ze smakiem pałaszując pudding ze śliwkami. Jej sąsiadki przytaknęły energicznie, natomiast najstarsza córka westchnęła głośno.   
\- Trzeba przyznać, że nasi sąsiedzi chętnie raczą nas muzyką i tańcami – wyraził swój pogląd pan Simmons i ukroił wielki plaster szynki.   
\- I to na pewno nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że mają cztery panny na wydaniu – zauważyła niewinnie pani Longman, koso zerkając na swoje córki, szczególnie na Sheilę, która próbowała wykorzystać nauki swego preceptora na temat aureatów i stać się niewidoczna.  
Po drugiej stronie stołu mówiono o czymś innym:  
\- Nieszczęsny król znów poczuł się gorzej – szeptał ktoś. - A jego następcy znów byli w tym czasie w tym słynnym lokalu... W takim stanie, że nie mogli wyjść o własnych siłach! I żaden z nich dotąd nie ma potomstwa! Z prawego łoża, rzecz jasna...  
\- Pragnę zauważyć – rzekła tymczasem sucho pani Winter – że Watsonowie zawiadamiają o swoich balach nieprzyzwoicie póżno... Bez wątpienia po to, żeby panny nie zdążyły przygotować tak świetnych toalet, jak panny Watson.  
\- W ramach protestu przeciw taki niecnym podstępom możemy ich zlekceważyć i nie iść na bal - zasugerowała panna Sheila. Jej matka z hałasem odstawiła filiżankę, patrząc na nią z oburzeniem.  
\- Doprawdy, Sheilo, chciałabym wiedzieć, skąd biorą ci się takie pomysły... Jeszcze ktoś uzna cię za dziwaczkę.   
Córka nie odpowiedziała, ale na złość matce nałożyła sobie podwójną porcję wołowiny.   
\- Z malowania akwarel nic ci nie przjdzie – perswadowała pani Longman. – Chyba nie chcesz zostać nauczycielką, jak nasz kochany pan Segundus?  
\- To nie byłoby takie złe! - rzekła panna Sheila, przesyłając zalotny uśmiech w stronę wspomnianego pana.  
Wszystkie oczy zwrócily się w stronę mlodego guwernera, siedzącego skromnie na samym końcu stołu. Zarumienił się i bezwiednym ruchem zakrył wystrzępione mankiety.   
\- Przecież to dobre dla ubogich szlachciców i szlachcianek – wyraziła swoje zdziwenie najmłodsza z córek Longmanów, Fanny, nieco zbyt głośno. Matka upomniała ją wymownym spojrzeniem i odwrócila się do sąsiadki. Pan Segundus gotów był westchnąć z ulgą, gdy rozległ się tubalny głos pułkownika Carsona:  
\- Nie wiem, po co zatrudniać maga, który nie umie czarować! Co to za rozrywka z takim?   
\- Jako mag teoretyk – rzekł pan Segundus, odchrząknąwszy - nie muszę posługiwac się magią, jest to nawet sprzeczne ze wskazaniami szacownych i uznanych uczonych („na których gwiżdżę” dodał w myśli) – W naszych czasach jedynie panowie Norrell i Strange potrafią...   
\- To wspaniali panowie, dzięki nim wkroczymy na drogę postępu! - oświadczył z przekonaniem pan Longman.  
\- A ja zgadzam się z tymi uczonymi - odparł pan Thomas i ruchem ręki kazał lokajowi dolać sobie wina. - Osobiście uważam, że dotąd świetnie radzimy sobie bez magii. Co by było, gdyby znalazło się wiećej takich jak Norrell i Strange? Ha! Drogi zaczną prowadzić donikąd, człowiek zaśnie w swoim łóżku, a obudzi się na Arktyce, bo komuś znudziło się położenie miasta! I co, może zwierzęta będą mówić ludzkim głosem cały rok, a nie tylko w Wigilię? I co jeszcze?  
\- Może służący domagający się ziemi i przywilejów - zaniepokoiła się pani Thomas i wszyscy spojrzeli surowo na dwóch lokajów, którzy stali przy drzwiach wyprężeni jak struny.   
\- Z magią nigdy nic nie wiadomo – podsumował jej mąż, patrząc potępiająco na pana Segundusa, który udawał, że tego nie dostrzega.  
Dyskusje o magii w domu Longmanów nie były rzadkością i szczególnie chętnie poruszano ten temat w towarzystwie sąsiadów, z których często ktoś bywał na obiedzie. Pan Segundus podejrzewał, że jego pracodawcy w ten sposób chwalą się, że mają w domu prawdziwego maga, nawet jeśli odrobinę rozczarowało ich, że nie pokaże im żadnego zaklęcia. Zwłaszcza panna Sheila wciąż domagała się eliksiru miłosnego, choć możliwe, że po prostu bawiło ją, że pan Segundus za każdym razem oblewa się wtedy rumieńcem zażenowania.  
Pan Logman natomiast prenumerował czasopismo pana Norrella i nieraz inicjował długie dysputy, w których rozważał przedstawione tam poglądy na magię i żądał od Johna Segundusa wyjaśnienia co mniej zrozumiałych kwestii. Z zachwytem wyrażał się też o buntowniczej naturze pana Strange'a, w czym pan Segundus mocno go utwierdzał, lojalny wobec przyjaciela.  
Pan Segundus podejrzewał więc swojego pracodawcę, że w głębi duszy jest zdecydowanym strandżystą, toteż był dość zadowolony, mogąc dla niego pracować.   
John Segundus w gruncie rzeczy nie uważał się za odpowiedniego kandydata do nauczania. Sądził, że jego cichy głos, brak stanowczości i skłonność do bujania w obłokach dyskwalifikują go w roli charyzmatycznego pedagoga, który nieustępliwie dźwiga kaganiec oświaty i wypełnia dusze swoich podopiecznych miłością i szacunkiem do magii.  
Stawiając sobie tak wysoko poprzeczkę, pan Segundus nie miał szans do niej doskoczyć, ale mówiąc ogólnie, radził sobie w stopniu zadowalającym.   
Magia stała się modna w całej Anglii i nawet tu, na prowincji, fascynowano się sporem między londyńskimi magami i z dumą opowiadano o dokonaniach pana Strange'a na Półwyspie Iberyjskim. Nawet pięcioro rozkapryszonych młodych Longmanów okazywało swojemu preceptorowi niezbędne minimum szacunku. 

Po obiedzie towarzystwo udało się do oranżerii podziwiać nowo zakupione kwiaty. Pan Segundus usiłował niepostrzeżenie umknąć, ale na to pani Longman zmarszczyła groźnie brwi. Uległ więc pewności siebie tej zacnej damy i ruszył za całą grupą, na końcu pochodu, gdzie rychło dołączył do niego pan Longman.  
\- Stare kwoki! - rzekł familiarnie, chwytając go pod ramię. - Żadnej młodej i świeżej buzi... A! Udało się panu rzucić dziś jakieś zaklęcie?  
Z niepojętej przyczyny pan Longman wciąż był przekonany, że John Segundus w tajemnicy ćwiczy zaklęcia i skrywa przed innymi swą prawdziwą moc.  
\- Wszak wie pan, żem jest magiem – teoretykiem - przypomniał mu pan Segundus z cichym westchnieniem.  
\- Aha aha – mruknął pan Longman – a jak pan myśli, panowie Norrell lub Strange zgodziliby się czegoś pana nauczyć? Potem wróciłby oczywiście do nas, sąsiedzi byliby dopiero zdumieni, mogąc oglądać prawdziwą magię w tym naszym zaścianku! Naturalnie, zmieniłaby się wtedy wysokość pańskiej pensji.   
Pana Segundusa aż zmroziło na myśl o proszeniu kogoś o coś, a już szczególnie pana Norrella.   
\- Dziękuję panu – rzekła stanowczo – ale to się nie wydarzy. Nie będę o nic prosić tych panów. Jestem oprócz nich jedynym prawdziwym magiem w Anglii, jedynym, który oficjalnie ma zaszczyt używać tego tytułu oraz zajmować się tą jakże godną dziedziną wiedzy! Mogę być skomnym nauczycielem, ale magia jest częścią mnie i jestem z tego dumny.  
Zazwyczaj pan Segundus nie przemawiał z takim ogniem, teraz jednak miał dość płytkich rozważań o magii, znudzonych uczniów, gorącego powietrza w oranżerii, a dodatkowo od rana nie opuszczało go niepokojące poczucie, że ktoś go obserwuje.  
Pan Longman pomyślał coś niezbyt miłego o szlachcicach, których ubóstwo wpędza w nieznośną drażliwość, ale powtrzymał się od powiedzenia tego na głos, czyniąc w zamian błahą uwagę na temat ptaków i rosnących tu obficie tropikalnych kwiatów.   
Gdy pan Segundus wychodził z oranżerii, ocierając batystową chusteczką zroszone potem czoło, nie zauważył, że w ślad za nim wyfrunęła jedna z papug, ulubienic pani Longman.   
Papuga przeleciała nad całą wioską i leciała dalej, aby wreszcie z triumfalnym okrzykiem wylądować na pewnym niezwykłym murze.

Poranna lekcja poszła lepiej niż się spodziewał. Opowieść o dokonaniach i życiu Martina Pale'a nie znudziła słuchaczy, nawet młody panicz Walter ziewał ciszej niż zwykle. Niesforne panny Fanny i Maureen nie pojawiły się wcale, korzystając z tego, że dziewczęta nie miały obowiązku brać udziału w lekcjach i wybrały konną przejażdżkę. Poza tym zdążył opuścić bawialnię zanim wybuchła kolejna kłótnia między rodzeństwem, w której musiałby odegrać rolę sędziego. I zanim panna Sheila z najniewinniejsza minką zadała swoje zwyczajowe pytanie na temat miłosnych zaklęć.  
Teraz miał wolny wieczór i mógł z radością przeczytać list od pana Honeyfoota.  
W drodze do swojego pokoju, natknął się na pewną damę. Schodziła z góry wdzięcznym krokiem, była przystojna, czarnowłosa, w obcisłej sukni o dość szczególnym odcieniu brązu.  
\- Jakże miły dziś dzień, panie magu – przemówiła głosem przypominającym szmer wodospadu.  
\- To prawda, panno Ariel – przyznał uprzejmie.  
To dama do towarzystwa pani Longman, uprzytomnił sobie. Dziwne, że zapomniał o tym w pierwszej chwili.   
Panna Ariel stanęła bardzo blisko niego.  
\- Bardzo proszę, niech mi pan opowie o najpotężniejszych zaklęciach, jakie znali aureaci – powiedziała swoim dziwnym głosem.  
Pan Segundus, zawsze z przyjemnością gawędzący o magii, chętnie na to przystał. W trakcie opowiadania zapalał się coraz bardziej, widząc zainteresowanie na jej twarzy, jakie rzadko potrafili wykrzesać z siebie jego uczniowie. (może oprócz Toma, dodał uczciwie w myśli).   
Po kilku minutach złapał się jednak na tym, że słowa płyną z jego ust jakby niezależne od jego woli. Wypowiedział imię pierwszego użytkownika Zaklęcia Omskirka i imiona elfów, w których obecności Martin Pale rzucił zaklęcie Cantoluny podczas pobytu w Faerie. Tymczasem o tych rzeczach – jak mu się zdawało – nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia.  
Zamilkł więc, patrząc bezradnie na towarzyszkę, która wpatrywała się w niego przenikliwie. Jej oczy zdawały się kryć wiele tajemnic dotyczących czasów przyszłych i tych dawno minionych. I wtedy pan Segundus odczuł wyraźnie, że otoczenie wokół nich blaknie, rozmywa się we mgle, która zakrywa wazon z gardeniami, stolik, liliowe tapety, obrazy przodków i schody wyłożone perskim dywanem. Zmiast nich prześwitywał przez mgłę prastary las z drzewami, których dwudziestu ludzi nie daloby rady objąć, a kręte ścieżki wśród nich wiodły gdzieś poza horyzont.   
Dama pożegnała go uśmiechem, pozostawiając maga chwytającego powietrze i opierającego się o stolik.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - usłyszał zdziwiony głos panny Maureen. Podniósł głowę i ujrzał ją w stroju do konnej jazdy, ze zniecierpliwioną miną.  
\- Tak... Zrobiło mi się trochę słabo.   
\- Powinien pan częściej wychodzić na świeże powietrze – złajała go, pędząc do wyjściowych drzwi.   
Pan Segundus, jak przystało na prawdziwego uczonego, niechętnie opuszczał cztery ściany, uważając, że właśnie w domowym zaciszu przychodzą mu do głowy najlepsze pomysły. Świat zewnętrzny oferował zbyt dużo wrażeń i skutecznie rozpraszał myśli. Tym razem jednak machialnie posłuchał rady, może dlatego, że pobyt w ogrodzie oznaczał przebywanie z dala od tajemniczej panny Ariel.   
Państwo Longmanowie bardzo dbali o swój ogród. Przedkładali francuski szyk i porządek nad angielski chaos i romantyzm, dlatego oko cieszyły równo przycięte krzewy w fantazyjnych kształtach i bramy z bujnych żywopłotów. Żywili też miłość do wody nie mniejszą niż Król – Słońce i choć nie mogli sobie pozwolić na iście królewski rozmach, to zadbali, aby w zakątkach ogrodu szemrały monotonnie fontanny, a w małych stawach pluskały się kolorowe rybki.  
Pan Segundus przykucnął nad jednym z nich, obserwując pomarańczową rybkę, która wynurzała się i chowała w mule. Otępienie powoli mijało.  
\- Ach, panie Segundusie! - wykrzyknęła pani Longman, wyłaniając się znienacka zza zielonego szpaleru i przyciskając dłoń do serca. - Tyle kłopotów z tym balem! Żeby bywanie wymagało robienia takiego zamieszania!  
Pan Segundus, który największy kłopot z bywaniem miał taki, jak się od niego wykręcić, bąknął coś niewyraźnie.  
\- Suknie jeszcze nie przyszły od krawca, a ze starych dziewczęta powyrastały – ciągnęła zacna dama wyliczając na palcach. - A na domiar złego pan Longman obiecal wcześniej pożyczyć powóz naszym sąsiadom! Teraz to absolutnie wykluczone! Wstyd mi za pana Longmana, powinien był ustalać takie rzeczy ze mną, wtedy nie doszłoby do omyłki... Ale on wciąż zajęty tymi artykułami o magii, które czyta mu pan na głos! Nie powinien pan podsycać w nim tej fascynacji, doprawdy.  
Pan Segundus zakasłał.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się wyjaśni – rzekł dość chłodno, rozmyślając, jak u licha, miałby krytykować zainteresowania swojego chlebodawcy.  
\- Ale i pan, kochany panie, musi odkurzyć odświętne ubranie!  
\- Jak to – zdumiał się John Segundus. – Przez bal...?  
\- Ależ naturalnie! Pan i panna Ariel jesteście teraz członkami rodziny i musicie jechac wraz z nami.  
Puściła mimo uszu nieporadne protesty pana Segundusa i już chciala iść dalej, gdy magowi przyszło coś na myśl.  
\- Jedną chwilkę, pani. Zastanawiam się, czy panna Ariel od dawna tu pracuje?  
\- Och, ależ tak! - odparła dama. - To najlepsza dama do towarzystwa, jaką można sobie wyobrazić, jest tu od zawsze!   
To bardzo długo - rzekł do siebie w myśli pan Segundus. Coś mu jednak nie pasowało. Nie przypominał sobie, aby widział pannę Ariel wcześniej niż tego poranka. Chyba niemożliwe, aby tak rzadko opuszczała swój pokój.

O tym wydarzeniu opowiadano z lubością jeszcze długo po dworach i chatach w całej okolicy. Jak to zwykle bywa historia szybko bogaciła się w szczegóły i tak niektórzy opowiadali że widzieli pana Segundusa frunącego pod wiatr, inni powtarzali jego kłótnie ze smokiem, czasem przewijał się tam latający dywan, dodając szczyptę egzotyki. Inni znów poszeptywali o zwierzęcym ryku, jaki przetoczył się przez całą okolicę i sprawił, że nawet odwieczny mur zadrżał w posadach. A najwięksi fantaści przebąkiwali, że pan Segundus polatuje tak do tej pory, widoczny przy pełni księżyca i odpowiednim ascendencie planet, ale w to już mało kto uwierzył.  
Sam John Segundus nawet nie był tym bardzo zdziwiony. Od jakiegoś czasu czuł się dziwnie otępiały i osłabiony, ledwo mógł zebrać myśli, aby przygotować się do lekcji. Niejasno wyczuwał obecność groźnej siły, jednak, jak mu się zdawało, był w swoich odczuciach odosobniony.  
Wieczorem wszyscy jechali w powozie i na koniach, zdążając ku oświetlonemu zachęcająco dworowi. Przed nim tłoczyły się już inne powozy, widać było woźniców grających w karty i wysoko urodzonych, którzy zdążali do środka, bacznie rozglądając się za znajomymi.   
Panna Ariel wychyliła się z okna powozu i nie przestawała świdrować pana Segundusa zagadkowym spojrzeniem, ten zaś starał się patrzeć prosto przed siebie. Zadzwiające, że choć zrobiło się już niemal calkiem ciemno, jej blady profil wciąż jaśniał wyraźnie, jakby wszystko skryło się w mroku prócz tej damy.  
Koń zaczął nerwowo podrzucac głową i zaniepokojony pan Segundus pochylił się nad nim.  
W tym momencie popłynęła łagodna muzyka, coraz bardziej wnikająca w dusze słuchaczy. Świat zdawał się znikać, wszystko traciło znaczenie, oprócz tych dziwnych dźwięków. Wywoływały one z głębin pamięci historie o zatopionych miastach, w których wciąż biją dzwony, o królewnach mieszkająych na szklanych górach, pieczarach, w których kłębiły się zionące ogniem smoki i rycerzach, którzy wyruszali w świat, by dokonać wielkich czynów.  
\- Nie! - zakrzyknął pan Segundus, blady i ledwo trzymający się na koniu. – To czysta, potężna magia.  
Panna Ariel zaśmiała się; miała małe ostre zęby.  
Mag zaczął szeptać odpowiednie formuły głosem najpierw drżącym, a potem coraz pewniejszym.  
Muzyka ucichła, narastała cisza, coraz bardziej złowieszcza. Wszyscy Longmanowie zatkali sobie uszy rękoma.  
\- Co to ma znaczyć?! - zawołał pan Segundus, ale panna Ariel zniknęła już z powozu. Stała teraz na szczycie najbliższego drzewa, oświetlona przez księżycową łunę.   
\- A teraz – zawołała - pójdziesz ze mną, magu!  
W powozie rozległy się okrzyki, a woźnica ruszył, chcąc jak najprędzej uciec z nawiedzonego miejsca. Konie nie chciały już go słuchać i szamotały się rozpaczliwie. Rodzina wysypała się na zewnątrz, pokazując pannę Ariel i krzycząc ze zdumieniem.  
\- I po co zatrudniał pan maga, panie Longman? Żeby sprawiać małżonce takie troski...  
\- Ja?! A kto zatrudnił tę wiedźmę?  
\- Co takiego?! Pierwszy raz ją widzę!  
Pan Segundus poczuł, jak niewidzialne sznury omotały go i ściągnęły z konia. Wzniósł się w powietrze jak latawiec w ślad za elfką, która przywołała skądś olbrzymiego kolorowego ptaka, wskoczyła na niego i leciała przodem.  
\- Niestety nie może pan usiąć obok mnie. Mój wierzchowiec nie znosi śmiertelników – wyjaśniła elfka.   
Na dole widać było woźniców, którzy porzucili grę w karty i wskazywali sobie nawzajem niebo; w oknach tłoczyło się coraz więcej gości.   
Pan Segundus usiłował błagać elfkę, przypominajac o przyjaźni, jaka łączyła kilku magów z przedstawicielami jej rasy (tak przynajmniej mówią legendy. Większość uczonych poddaje je w wątpliwość). Równie dobrze mógłby jednak spróbować wzruszyć kamień. Próbował więc na próżno zepchnąć elfkę z ptaka, unikając jego groźnych kłapnięć dziobem. Próbował w końcu wziąć się w garść, co było trudne, gdy wiatr gwizdał mu w uszach, wirowało mu w głowie, a gdy wiatr cichł, słyszał drwiący głos elfki:  
\- Ja i moje siostry jesteśmy podekscytowane. Taka gratka! Tamci dwaj zbyt są potężni, ale i ty się nadasz, trzeci prawdziwy angielski mag! A jak nam się znudzisz, to sprzedamy cię z korzyścią na targu.  
\- Na targu? - oburzył się.  
\- Coroczny jarmark po naszej stronie. Tylko prowincjusze tego nie wiedzą – rzekła z wyższością i popędziła ptaszysko.  
Mur. To wywołało pewne skojarzenie w umyśle maga. Niespodziewanie pomyślał o Jonathanie Strange'u. Co on by teraz zrobił? Czy potrafiłby walczyć z elfami tak jak z Hiszpanami? Bardzo wątpliwe.   
Gdy w dole ujrzał Mur, skojarzenia popłynęły same.   
Siedział w przytulnym salonie Strange'ów, obok uroczej pani Arabelli, a Jonathan, jak zwykle, mówił bez ustanku. Wspominał o wioskach, które graniczą z krainami Faerie, choć uczeni uznają to tylko za bajania prostych ludzi. Ale czy mówił coś jeszcze?  
Mur wyglądal zwyczajnie, poza tym że po jednej jego stronie rozciagała się uśpiona wioska, a po drugiej panowały nieprzeniknione ciemności. Mag pośpiesznie przewertował w myślach przeczytane po wielekroć księgi, wyuczone zaklęcia, informacje o elfach.   
Poczuł ostre szarpnięcie.  
Mur jest granicą! - ucieszył się i skoncentrował na wezwaniu sił światła.  
Elfka pisnęła i zakryła twarz dłonią, ale gdy wyprostowała się wydawała się wyższa i zdecydowanie bardziej wściekła.  
\- Pierwszy rok spędzisz w łańcuchach, magu – wycedziła.   
Wylądowali miękko na trawie. Pan Segundus poczuł jednak przypływ sił i pewności siebie. Rozdrażnił elfa! Przez sekundę zdołał na nią jakoś wpłynąć. Może mógł to powtórzyć? Przymknął oczy i skoncentrował się.   
Magia unosiła się wokół, przenikając cały ten odmienny świat. Trawa i liście w dziwnych, nienazwanych barwach, spomiędzy których wychylaly się bajkowe postaci stała się czymś naturalnym i niemalże znajomym. Stał wewnątrz czegoś, o czym dotychczas tylko czytał.   
Każdy kto trafi za ten lub podobny Mur, czuje się zbity z tropu tym obcym światem, gdzie czas plynie inaczej, prosta droga staje się labiryntem, a oko błądzi, przez długi czas na próżno szukając znajmomych kształtów. Chyba że taki przybysz jest magiem, z samej definicji przypisanym już do rzeczy dziwnych.  
Pan Segundus poczuł więc, jak narasta w nim nienazwane uczucie, jakiego szukał przez całe życie. I niewiele myśląc, rzucił zaklęcie. Zniknęły krępujące go więzy. Rzucił się więc do ucieczki.  
\- Łap go! - krzyknęła elfka, starając się wyplątać z więzów, które ją omotały. Pan Segundus, pacnięty skrzydłami ptaka, zarył nosem w ziemię. Zdołał jednak rzucić kolejne zaklęcie. Ptak krzyknął skrzekliwie, nadal jednk trzymał się nieco za blisko pana Segundusa.  
Byle tylko dobiec do Muru – rzekł sobie mag i spiął wszystkie siły.  
Na nic by się to nie zdało, gdyby nie staruszek, który wyskoczył z ciemności jak diabeł z pudełka. Wygrażał olbrzymim kijem i sypał przekleństwami jak z rękawa.  
\- A bodajbyś sczezł, zmoro! Zgnij, spłoń, zamień się w proch, szatanie! Chłopcze, uciekaj!  
Pan Segundus odwrócił się jednak i powtórzył formułę. Ptaszysko wywinęło orła w powietrzu i i odleciało z głośnym krakaniem.   
\- On jest mój! - rzekła elfka, wychodząc z ciemności. - Pierwsza usłyszałam opowieść papugi, więc teraz jest mój!  
Pan Segundus, nie zawracając sobie głowy logiką tego twierdzenia dał susa do tyłu, ale zatrzymał go wyrosły nagle pęd, który owinął się wokół jego nóg.   
Staruszek zachichotał zgrzytliwie.  
– Naruszyłaś największą z granic, moja złota, na nic tu twoje chętki i chucie!  
\- Mur jest uszkodzony – wpadła mu w słowo elfka. - Czyja to wina? Magów, którzy wskrzeszają magię! Kto na tym skorzystał? Ja!  
\- Ty głupia owco – starzec wycelował w nią kij. – Uszkodzona czy nie, to granica i basta! Zobaczyłaś dzurę i wśliznęłaś się w nią, glisto? Ciekawym, czy Rada przyzna ci rację!  
\- Rada? - powtórzyła przeciągle, mrużąc swe hipnotyzujące oczy.  
\- A jakże! Myślisz, że tylko ty masz swoich skrzydlatych posłańców?  
Elfka milczała, ale zielone pędy puściły stopy pana Segundusa. Ujął się pod boki, sztyletując wzrokiem pannę Ariel.  
\- Do czego to podobne, aby w cywilizowanych czasach elfy chciały tak harcować po Anglii...  
\- Cicho, kogucie! - rzekł żywo starzec – Wynośmy się, zanim przyczepią się i do naszej obecności.  
Elfka zniknęła w mroku, a pan Segundus zarzucał milionem pytań kuśtykającego z zaskakująco żwawością starca. Strażnik muru nie odpowiedział na żadne, a nawet raz przyłożył mu kijem za używanie słów zakazanych po tej stronie muru.   
Mag w duchu zaniepokoił się, jak przenieść starca przez mur, ale w chwili następnej mógł tylko rozdziawić usta ze zdumienia. Starzec lekko przeskoczył mur, do tego jeszcze wydając młodzieńczy okrzyk. Mag wdrapał się za nim, lądując w błocie z dużo mniejszą gracją.   
Przestał odczuwać w sobie tę niezwykłą moc i mimowolnie spojrzał za siebie z tęsknotą.   
Chóralny okrzyk zdziwienia przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Zobaczył całą piątkę młodych Longmanów z ojcem, w asyście sporego tłumu sąsiadów i służących.   
\- Z drogi! Odstęp od muru, panie i panowie szlachta! - strażnik wymachiwał kijem i wszyscy się odsunęli, nadal pod wrażeniem jego skoku.   
Po drugiej stronie muru wielki, jastrzębiopodobny ptak zaskrzeczal ponuro i odleciał. Zebrani otoczyli pana Segundusa, mówiąc jeden przez drugiego. Jeden z nich, z niezadowoloną miną i rozczochranymi czarnymi włosami, wyglądał jakoś nieprzyjemnie znajomo.   
Pan Segundus po tym dniu jeszcze bardziej znielubił elfy i jeszcze mocniej poczuł swój związek z magią. I choć jego praca jako nauczyciela niebawem miała dobiec końca – mimo wielu propozycji, jakie otrzymał, gdy ta historia się rozniosła - czuł, że prędzej czy później przekroczy ponownie Mur, a może inną podobną granicę i tym razem uczyni to na własnych zasadach.


End file.
